


Meant for Three

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: In this alternate universe sequel to "Meant for Me", Light and L stumble upon an Omega who quickly steals their hearts.This piece is a "kind of" sequel. I didn't intend for my boys to have any sort of a 3some, but this just felt like a fun story that wanted to be written, so take it for what it is.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meant for Three

Light laced his fingers through L's as they walked the long hall that eventually led to the courtyard.  They were enjoying a rare moment of peace away from their children and duties as rulers. No words passed between them for none were needed.  They spoke more than words across their bond. They shared affection, love, desire, and admiration for one another across that impenetrable tie. 

In the distance, a young Omega was headed toward them,  thin stack of papers in hand. He was a bit under dressed to be in the Kings court,  but he looked new. He'd learn. A quick bow as he stepped aside and let the Kings pass showed politeness, at least.  However, the two of them froze in their tracks as they caught his scent.  They exchanged looks before Light turned around and called out, “You there!”

The young Omega halted and seemed to cower a bit. Was he afraid? He turned slowly toward Light and L, eyes lowered, “Yes, your majesty?”

The two approached the one, his wonderful scent getting stronger as they closed in.  “What is your name?” L asked.

“I do not have a proper name, sir, but I have been called B by many,” he explained.

It was common practice dating back hundreds of years to give Akanastanian children one letter names. It dated back to their time as an enslaved nation, deprived of real education and freedom. It was why L was L. “What brings you to the palace, B?”

“I have earned an apprenticeship, sir.”

“I see,” L said. He stepped closer to the young man and tilted his chin up with two fingers so as to study his face. “You’re quite beautiful.”

B blushed. “Thank you.”

“Tell me, do you have a mate?” Light asked, closing the gap between them and stroking a lock of love black hair on the young man's head.

“No sir, I do not. I am a virgin Omega,” he admitted.

_ Quite a find. How has he not been taken yet?  _ Light couldn't help but lick his lips. “What do you think L? Do you like him?”

“Very much,” L smiled, letting his hand fall from the Omega's chin.  “Follow us, B. We will send word to your master that you'll be missing the first day of your apprenticeship.”

With that, the two Kings turned and continued walking, the young Omega close behind. He didn't dare ask where they were going.  When they came to a door, L pushed it open to reveal a large room with many servants . They were washing laundry and sewing repairs into clothing.  Almost instantly the bustle stopped and every head bowed when Light and L entered.  “Is Madison here?” L asked.

“I am, sir,” she said as she came forward. “How may I serve you?”

“This young man needs a bath, hair cut, and new clothes. Please see to it that this is done and he is presented to our bed chambers by this evening ,” L said.

“Yes sir,” she said with another bow.

L and Light turned to B, “You're in good hands,” Light smiled before they left him standing there ever so slightly confused.

***

“I've never felt attracted to anyone but you, especially not an Omega,” L confessed to his husband in the privacy of their room. The children all had been put to bed and were sleeping soundly in their own rooms. “it's a bit taboo for Omega's to be together.”

“But not illegal or unheard of,” Light said, pushing L's robe off his shoulder and kissing the exposed skin. Pulling the sash, the robe came undone and Light wasn’t satisfied until it was on the floor.

“You're insatiable,” L joked as Light kissed his neck, dragging his teeth across L's mark.

“ And you're irresistible.” Light had allowed his hands to find his husband’s cock and begin teasing his already soaked entrance when there was a knock at the door . “It  must be our esteemed guest.”

Disappointed by the interruption, L pulled his robe back on as he  followed Light to the door. There, accompanied by Madison, stood a very well groomed B.  Madison bowed her head and smiled, dismissing herself quietly.  B stepped inside the room, head down and ever shy, not knowing what to expect but obviously nervous and a little afraid. “Please,  do try to relax. Have you eaten dinner yet?” L asked as Light took his jacket and hung it on the rack.

“No sir,” B mumbled. “I haven't eaten in almost two days.”

“What?” L was shocked. What on Earth happened to this young man?

Light poked his head out their door, “ Send for dinner, please.” One of the guards nodded and began walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

L had begun rummaging through a drawer of his nightstand, “I always keep a candy stash,” he mumbled, finding a bag of chocolates and hard candies. Bringing it to B, he said, “Here, help yourself. Might make you feel a bit better as you wait for dinner to arrive.”

“Thank you, sir,” B tried to be polite but he was salivating at the sight of the candy and devoured it quickly.

L walked to the giant walk in closet and brought out a board game, setting it on the floor as he sat. B just stared at him curiously,  forgetting his manners a moment. He never thought he'd see the king sit on the floor, much less be in his bed chambers while he got out a board game of all things. “Good idea,” Light said as he joined his husband. Turning to B, “Have you ever played this? It's a 'getting to know you’ game. Quite fun, really.”

Hesitantly, B made his way over and  sat cross legged by the two Kings. Was he really about to play a board game with them?  Could this day get any more strange? He watched as L set up the game and Light glanced over at him. “This is probably weird for you, isn't it?”

“Um, yes. Not really what I thought I would be doing today,” B said shyly.

“Well, we really like you, and want to know you better,” L said as he finished setting up the board.  “ Hopefully you find you like us, too.”

B didn't want to say anything, but he found them both quite attractive with alluring scents.  It was hard to not see the beauty in both Kings. Light was bigger than them both in every way, typical of an Alpha. And while L had a slight frame like B did, it carried just a bit of extra weight from child bearing. It looked good on him though. B looked every bit as undernourished as he felt, with sunken in eyes and hollow cheeks. The two  Kings hoped they could solve that problem for the poor guy.

They each rolled two dice to see who went first.  Of course, it was B. He rolled again to see how far he was to take his player, which was a Raven. Landing on a special square, he was instructed to draw a card from the mystery pile. He read it out loud, “Tell a story about your childhood. It can be happy or sad.”

“Oh, that's a good card. Where are you from, B?” L asked.

“Middleton,” B said, “Eh, I was orphaned at 5 when my parents were murdered and grew up in the local orphanage. Nothing very spectacular.”

“Good grief, you've really been through it,” Light said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's quite alright. I, uh, lost the only picture of them I had when my home burned down.”

“When did that happen?”

“A few days ago. It's why I applied for the position at the palace. I would have  food and a place to sleep,” he explained.

“You must be so traumatized. I can't even imagine,” L said, wanting to reach out to B, but uncertain. He didn't know how the young man would respond to his touch.

“I try not to think about it,” B smiled crookedly.

There was a knock at the door followed by an  announcement that dinner was served. The wonderful smell of beef and steamed veggies filled the room . B couldn't believe how much food there was.  Bread rolls with whipped butter, steamed potatoes and carrots with a salty seasoning, sliced  beef with gravy, and pie for dessert. They were served wine and water, the servants not seeming to mind in the slightest that the Kings wanted to eat on the floor.

B tried to eat slowly and savor the meal, but he struggled. He'd never had a meal so delicious in all his life.  The pie was mixed berries, apparently from the palace gardens, picked fresh that afternoon.  “I've never had pie before,” B admitted as he took his first bite. “it's delicious.”

“You’ve never  _ had pie?”  _ L had to admit he found that a bit ridiculous. Then again, he grew up in the lap of luxury, what did he know of  the struggles of orphans?

B simply shook his head as he ate. It was easily his most favorite thing he'd ever had, and he imagined there was so much more he hadn't had before. “ I've only had ice cream once. Never had cake before either.”

“That must change. I'll treat you tomorrow to all my favorite baked goods!” L said excitedly. For the first time, B seemed to relax a bit as he smiled genuinely for the first time. L found him quite beautiful in the way he lit up when he really smiled.

After dessert, they went on with their game, all three loosening up with the help of the wine. After a time, they all seemed tired and done with the game, and L announced he was going to bed. Light thought that was a pretty good idea. “We want you to share our bed, of course. But you don't have to. There's a guest room down the hall if you prefer.”

“I'll stay,” the shy smile returned, and L ventured to grab B's hand and walk him into the bathroom.  He'd had an extra tooth brush and other toiletries br oug ht in for their new friend, and B was very thankful for it.

When all three climbed in bed, L found himself in the middle of the small group. Somehow the addition of another body made his bed feel even more cozy.  L turned to B, “Can I touch you?”

B simply nodded, and L brushed black bangs from violet  eyes. Stroking his thumb along a hollow cheek, L pressed his lips against B's briefly. “ Goodnight,” he whispered before turning over and losing himself in his Alpha’s arms.


End file.
